


Hope Island episode tags

by storyhaus



Category: Hope Island (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Just tags to three eps.





	Hope Island episode tags

Hope Island Episode Tags  
Jill  
07/2006

 

Rated: Young Children

Warnings: None

Tag one: It Takes A Voyage To Learn  
Tag two: Everyone Must Row With The Oar He Has  
Tag three: New Skies Call For New Duties

Don't own 'em,don't make no money from 'em, don't wanna be sued.  
It Takes A Voyage To Learn--Daniel ministers to a terminally ill judge.

Daniel throttled the boat slowly as it smoothly glided through the water.

Emily, he thought with a smile. Thank you Patrick, I'll take good care of her.

Tears started to fall down Daniel's face and he stopped the boat and broke down.

Part of the grief was for the loss of the strong man, another part was the pain of this man, someone he'd known for an amazingly short time, having more confidence and faith in him than his own father.

He wiped the tears away and pulled the note from his pocket.

Daniel,  
Your father was wrong, you will go far. Take Emily with you.  
Patrick

He sat there for a long while in contemplation then drove back to the docks. Harry helped him tie the boat up and he headed for the inn.

"Hey, heard about Judge Bradley..." Alex said as he sat at the bar.

"I was with him." Daniel nodded.

"You okay?" She asked touching his hand.

"Yeah." He nodded then smiled looking at the keys he held.

"What are those for?"

"Patrick's boat...he left it to me."

"Wow. You must have really helped him."

"I think he helped me more than I helped him."

"Sounds like you met halfway." She smiled.

"Maybe we did at that." He smiled back. "You wanna take a ride on her sometime?"

"I'd like that." She smiled giving his hand a squeeze.

"May I have more coffee Alex?" Father Mac. requested.

"Be right there." She called grabbing the pot.

Daniel smiled at the keys then his eyes followed her in the mirror behind the bar, looking forward to taking her on a very special boat ride.  
Everyone Must Row With The Oar He Has--The missing lottery ticket.

Alex Stone stared at the doorway Daniel Cooper had just exited through.

He...he...he slept off the hypnosis before I got there?!?

She swallowed and turned toward the bar as a blush crept up her face.

He was playing with me!

She stalked back to the bar and started cleaning it.

'We should just keep taking it slow, like we have been', all that time he was laughing at me! And that comment about this blue dress! 'Ooh...and that blue dress...I like you in that blue dress' All just a joke!

She looked up crossly and caught her reflection in the mirror behind the bar and grew thoughtful.

If he was playing with me...would he have kissed me if I hadn't knocked the bell off? Daniel wouldn't have taken the joke that far...would he? Could he be attracted to me? We have gone to the movies with Molly and Kevin...did he only go as a favor to them or... did he want to go with me, like a date? Me and a minister?

Her eyes went to the ceiling and sighed.

"This is probably Your joke isn't it?"

Daniel reached the hill still wearing a grin.

The look on her face was priceless, it took all of my self-control not to burst out laughing. I just couldn't resist the comment about her dress either.

He turned back toward town and the grin faded a bit.

I pulled that on her yesterday...and she's wearing that dress today...is it because of what I said? She does look amazing in it. Could she be interested in me? Yeah, right Cooper, you're a mainlander and a minister!

"Any man would be lucky to have her heart...but it won't be me. It would never work between us." He sighed and headed down the steps for home.  
New Skies Call For New Duties--Alex's ex shows up with plans to rekindle the flame.

Daniel threw another chair out the door as he prepared to sand his livingroom floor.

Steve Kramer! After six years he comes back into their lives like a storm. It's not that I'm not happy for Dylan, he's thrilled to have his dad back but who does Steve think he is?!? And what was that crack about me being honest?!? I am not in love with Alex! I AM NOT!

Out went the area rug then he hefted the table down the stairs.

He didn't notice he had company at first and tossed another chair out. He went back inside then quickly exited again.

"Boris?"

"Ah! Daniel, Boris make home video for mother."

Daniel waved sheepishly at the camera and hurried back inside.

"Boris not understand why Daniel is angry."

"I'm not angry." Daniel replied tossing another item out.

"Daniel look angry." Boris said when he returned.

"I'm redecorating Boris." Daniel answered.

"Ah, Boris was decorator."

"Really?" Daniel smirked.

"Boris must go now, have many more islanders to film."

"Happy taping." Daniel called as the Russian left.

His thoughts turned back to Steve Kramer.

Now that he's back...and plans to stay...where do I fit into their lives? I suppose I'm still Dylan's minister...but can I continue to be his friend? Can I be the man he turns to for advise with his father here? And what about Alex, can we still be friends with Steve around?

Daniel sincerely doubted it.

"I guess all that really matters is that they're happy...a family again."

But if that's true...why do I feel so miserable?

He sighed deeply and resumed his task putting faith in God that things would work out the way they were meant to.


End file.
